The Wolves Of The Namikaze Clan
by hallowmask123
Summary: the namikaze clan were once a proud clan with a bloodline that every village wanted now there is only one left in the world. will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze be able to handle the stress of being a Jinchuuriki and a Namikaze or will he let the weight crush him. NarutoXHarem. slight Sasuke bashing Sakura 50/50 on bashing her. I don't own Naruto.
1. prouloge

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

This story was inspired by beast of war by Sol Winterfang71

Prologue.

The Namikaze clan as a proud and feared clan with an unusual called it Ōkami no chi or wolves blood. Wolves blood allowed the Namikaze clan to transform into one of three forms, trackers where they become a wolf, hunters the turned into a hybrid form of man and wolf giving them higher strength and speed.(A/N to get idea of what I am talking about type in wolf girl puzzle 1 on google and it should be the third image to pop up.) Last but not least were guardians, these namikazes were the warriors of the clan while slower than hunters they had undeniable strength. These wolves took on a more wolf like look then the hybrids did they grew in size shooting up a good two feet then they were before and becoming more muscular.(a/n basicly classic werewolf design only a little less fur and they wore clothes.) a person of the namikaze clan could turn into only one of these forms and that was decided the moment you were born with there being one exception to that rule. Alphas. Alphas as their name dictates are the head of the packs or branch families of the Namikaze clan, you were signified as an alpha if your eyes turned red instead of transforming. There was only two ways to be an Alpha.

Be born an alpha. (A/N you don't need parents that were alphas to be born one it is all a luck of the draw. Naruto will be an alpha but his father was born a hunter class wolves blood.)

You kill an alpha and steal his/her power. This is highly frowned upon and the person who killed the alpha is hunted down and has the power taken and turned over to a worthy person of being a alpha

There was a third case but that was rarer than being born an alpha. A turned wolf may be turned into an alpha after being bitten?(being turned can only happen if the wolf that bit you wants you to turn.)

When the shinobi villages began to form the Namikaze were the first to announce their independence from any village stating that the pack was their village. By the first shinobi war all 5 of the great villages and a few minor ones tried to negotiate an alliance or deal to have the Namikaze clan join up with their own village. They always left with the same answer. No. soon after being denied so many times kumo decided to take action against the clan gathering as many troops as they could spare and attacking the clan in the dead of night. That was by far one of the most bloodiest battles of the war. Kumo was able to send two-thousand troops to attack the namikaze clan number about 500 including women and children. By the end of that battle. Kumo was forced to retreat after losing a little over half their troops but it was a hard hit on the namikaze clan losing 200 packmates leaving the majority women and children, it was especially devastating since they lost almost all their alphas leaving only about 6 alphas the pack alpha (there were about thirty alphas in the Namikaze clan)

After the attack they went into hiding to grow in numbers and gain more strength by this time the first shinobi world war was over and the second world war was about to begin. Seeking revenge on kumo, the namikaze clan joined in on the war fighting them alongside any village willing to fight kumo with them. Konoha was a great assistance in this seeking revenge since they wanted payback for the death of the second Hokage. A few years later both iwa and kumo launched an attack on the base of the namikaze clan in the years since the last attack by kumo the namikaze clan has grown back up to numbers of 600 with gaining 10 new alphas making it 16 teen alphas that were capable of fighting. Like in the first shinobi this was a bloody battle only the losses were more than a few hundred it was almost the entire clan with the exception of a mother and her 3 year old child. The three year old child was Minato Namikaze. ( he was born during the middle of the 2nd shinobi war. And entered the academy at the near end of the war)

They were chased by Iwa shinobi for days never really stopping. When they reached the border of the land of fire and were assisted by a patrolling squad. When the squad came into view Minatos mother tossed her son and a large scroll to the shinobi and begged for them to take her son and run to get him to safety before turning around morphing into a guardian wolf and began to fight the two teams of jonin following her. Minato namikaze last of the namikaze clan, the last wolf. Until today.

Minato namikaze, the fourth hokage is standing beside his wife kushina uzumaki holding the kyuubi in the seal as she gives birth to their son. Kushina screamed trying to push the baby out.

"Kushina you're almost there just keep pushing love" Minato says trying to comfort her through the pain.

" SHUT UP. I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW MINATO." kushina screams at him.

"Focus Kushina the head is almost out now we just need two more good pushes" Biwako Hiruzen said. Hearing this kushina dug deep and used all her strength to get those pushes out.

"Whaaaaaaaaa" a cry was heard all throughout the cave/bunker as the new born child released his first cries of life. Hearing those cries brought great joy to his mother as she cried tears of joy with a smile on her face.

"You hear that kushina that is our newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Our little malstrom" Minato says to his wife as Biwako begins to bring him over two the new parents. Kushina takes the baby into her arms and looks at him. The new born baby had a rounded face like his mother but that was where similarity between the two ended. The baby boy had a tuf blonde hair atop his head. As feeling his mother's presence the newborn opened its eyes with great effort, showing he had beautiful azure eyes and saw the face of his mother. And her silky long red hair. The baby cooed at seeing his mother for the first time.

"Alright Kushina we have to take him to make sure he is nice and healthy, it will only take but a moment." Biwako says and takes naruto from her hands. Naruto begins to cry out at being taken from his mother. Biwako begins coo over him to calm him down.

" okay now let's take care of this seal. Then we can spend as much time with our little wolf as we want" minato says and places his hand over the seal and begins to strengthen it to close..

CRASH

Whaaaa

The sound of a crash and their sons crying brings the new parents attention to the source. They see Biwako on the ground with blood coming out from under her, the anbu surrounding the compound were lying dead at the feet of a masked man who was holding a crying naruto.

"Minato namikaze step away from the Jinchuuriki or your newborn son will die just minutes after life" the masked man says. Minato can feel his animal side starting to come out as his body slowly becomes covered in brown fur on his arms,legs and chest and he grows a long tail and wolf ears on the top of his finger nails turn into claws.

"Ah I see that your namikaze blood is starting to boil at me threatening your pup and mate." the masked man said before quickly throwing naruto out the opening in the cave/bunker. Minato threw a hiraishin kunai at Naruto and teleported to it grabbing him when he noticed the paper bombs on the blanket.

(shit) Minato quickly removes naruto from the blanket teleports to the nearest hiraishin kunai. After ensuring naruto is safe mina to goes and gathers his equipment and goes after his wife.

* * *

(Later)

minato and his wife Kushina stand impaled on the claw of the kyuubi stares down at their son naruto who was sleeping away blissfully unaware of everything going on around him.

"Naruto..Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm..also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard..Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..

Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..

Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..Another Prohibition is women..I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women..So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. But now that I think about the damn council will want you in the CRA so find women who can accept that you will have to share your love with others.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..

Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true..

There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..I love you" Kushina said to her son as she cried her sorrows at not being able to watch him grow up.

"Naruto .. your a Jinchuriki and a namikaze so life is going to be tough but you can endure it.. You are the last of our clan and it will be a big responsibility our clan's bloodline will form when you turn 6.. And when you go through the first transformation it will hurt like hell buddy.. But i know you are destined for greatness. The rest of what I want to say is the same as what your nagging mother has said so I have only one thing to say are clan's motto: The wolves guard the world from evil, our howl shines light onto the dark world.. take care my little wolf and bring the namikazes into a new heir of greatness." minato said as he finished his seal and sealed the entire kyuubi into his son along with some of his chakra and some of kushina's chakra.

And so begins the tale of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the wolf of the leaf.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey this is hallowmask123 releasing a new story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Like I said up top this story was inspired by beast of war. I love that story and with he would update more often. But this story will be switched between my one piece story Luffys Thunder Legion as the main one. This is an idea I have had for quite a while but never had the confidence to write it till now. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Here are questions I can already see coming so lets take care of them.**

 **1\. Is this a harem fic? Yes it is.**

 **2\. who is in the harem? There are only two girls who are definitely in the harem and that is Hinata and Haku.(haku is a girl I don't care what Kishimoto says Haku is A girl. If you want a girl in the harem review and I will take it under advisement. you can alsoput in what type of wolf she could be. but remember not all of the harem will be turned.**

 **there be lemons? I haven't really decided so it's a big maybe with a coin toss in the air. Literally, I am actually flipping a coin to decide.**

 **4\. Will being turned affect bloodlines? I kind of am debating that because there are many pros and cons to this.**

 **I will try and reply to all reviews and pms as best as I can. Okay that about covers the first author's note I believe so sayonara.**

 **Hallowmask123.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own naruto. Last time I am doing this for the story so remember I sadly don't own Naruto.

 **Here is some things I forgot to say. The canon of this story begins when they are 14-18 I haven't decided yet but the academy will be longer and they will have more advance classes that you can take.**

 **I also want to get this out there right now to nip it in the butt right away i will not do hanabi in the harem. In canon she is way to young to be with him and even if I aged her it would be so weird for me to write it. I can make them have a brother/sister relationship but any more and i won't do it. Second if you guys honestly want hana to be in the harem then i'll do it i wasn't because i saw it as a clique, naruto's blood line connected to wolves and i pair him up with a girl whose clan is based on dogs. Or I could do a female kiba because i have recently began reading a story titled Finding an alpha by Yojimbra and it is really good so read that and tell me because if i do a female kiba she will be exactly like she is in that story. I plan on putting up a pole on who should be in the harem or if she should or shouldn't. So check out my profile and vote.**

 **Here is chapter 2 of the the wolves of the namikaze clan.**

* * *

 **Previously on the wolves of the namikaze clan:**

 **I love you" Kushina said to her son as she cried her sorrows at not being able to watch him grow up.**

" **Naruto .. your a Jinchuriki and a namikaze so life is going to be tough but you can endure it.. You are the last of our clan and it will be a big responsibility our clan's bloodline will form when you turn 6.. And when you go through the first transformation it will hurt like hell buddy.. But i know you are destined for greatness. The rest of what I want to say is the same as what your nagging mother has said so I have only one thing to say are clan's motto: The wolves guard the world from evil, our owl shines light onto the dark world.. take care my little wolf and bring the namikazes into a new heir of greatness." minato said as he finished his seal and sealed the entire kyuubi into his son along with some of his chakra and some of kushina's chakra.**

 **And so begins the tale of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the wolf of the leaf.**

* * *

 **Now.**

 **Chapter 1. Awakening and the Hime**

(time skip: 6 years)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki walks down the street ignoring the hateful glares the villagers instead to head to register himself up to join the shinobi academy. The reason for the glares was because of him being a Jinchuuriki, a human container for the Kyuubi No Kitsune that attacked konoha 6 years ago on the day of his birth. The Sandaime decided it would be smarter for Naruto's heritage and prisoner to be known so as to be seen as a hero like his father had wanted him to be. Some had, some hadn't others just didn't like him for one reason or another. He didn't care all that much as long as they didn't mess with him.

Naruto was tall for his age at 3' 7" and weighed about 55 Lbs but he was in no way fat. his face was still round but that was mostly because of his mother and his chin was angled more like his fathers was. All in all he was what girls would call cute,especially his whisker birthmarks. Naruto wore a black shirt with an orange namikaze clan symbol, the namikaze clan symbol was a sun with the center having four inverted tomas going clockwise(if you guys go on google and type in namikaze clan symbol you will find it or if you have a better idea for the clan symbol let me know) and black cargo shorts and a white hoodie like his father use to wear.

When he arrives he sees an academy teacher and the sandaime hokage sitting there signing kids up.

"Hey old man I am here to sign up for the academy" Naruto says to the hokage. The people around them thought this kid was going to get ripped a new one. Instead they see the Hokage smile and greet him.

"Hello Naruto how are you doing." the hokage asked. Curious about what his surrogate grandson was doing as of late.

" I have been good oldman, I did a little fishing yesterday and got some good quality salmon to eat. The most annoying thing right now is waiting for my bloodline to activate so I can really step up my training. I am hoping to be a hunter that will suit me quite well." Naruto says.

"Oh I figured you would want the powerhouse of a guardian then the speed of a hunter." Hiruzen says mirth clearly in his voice.

"I would but the speed type hunter will be better for my shinobi career then the powerhouse Guardian." Naruto says logically. Hiruzen nods at this logic.

"Well let's get you set your class schedule set up shall we" naruto nods and he and hiruzen began to go over what classes he has to take before he can do any advance classes. Naruto groaned at the fact that he had to take history before being able to take an advance classes.

After everything as set Naruto said goodbye to Hiruzen before leaving and going to the back of the academy to use the tree swing. When he got there he saw something that made his blood boil. Three older boys were picking on a girl around his age. If there was one thing this young namikaze hated it was bullies. Naruto ran and yells at the boys.

" what do you think you're doing picking on a girl younger than you" the older boy not one to back down from a challenge explains

"Its her fault she bumped into me and didn't apologize. Thinking because she was from that stuck up family the Hyuga clan, so we decided to put her in her place. What's so wrong with that."the boy said. Naruto slowly approaches the girl who was on the ground in a bowing position shaking like a leaf.

"Hey my name is Naruto what's yours? Naruto asked gently trying not to scare the girl. The girl stops shaking and looks up at him. What she sees is a boy around her age with blonde hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He had these whisker marks on his cheeks that she thought was cute.

Naruto also observed the young 6 year old girl looking up at him and a single word described her to him. Cute. and she was, the girl had pale milky white skin that was unblemished in every way, she had short hime-style indigo colored hair that was like a star filled night sky. But the thing that drew his attention the most were her lavender tinted eyes that had no inner irises signaling that she was indeed a Hyuga. He had seen hyuga clan members before and their eyes were always completely white so her eyes were unique solely to her and Naruto liked that.

"H. " was all she said in a shy and nervous voice that Naruto thought was angelic. Naruto smiled gently at her making a blush appear as she has never been smiled at like that since the passing of her mother.

"Hey get away from her. She's a freak even among the hyuga clan with those weird colored eyes." the boy said getting yeahs of agreement from the other two boys. Hinata began to shake and tried to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes. This angered naruto he turned towards the boys with of righteous fury on his face. What he didn't know was his azure eyes were turning vermillion

* * *

which was freaking the boys out.

"I'll give you three seconds to apologize to Hinata-hime before I kick your butts" Naruto said (what he is still 6) not realizing what he called hHinata. Hinata did though and blushed at it.

The boys not wanting to be looked down upon by a kid younger than them get into the basic academy style taijutsu albeit it is very sloppy.

"Pathetic stance" Naruto said before taking his own combat stance. The boys pissed by Narutos attitude towards them charge the boy. The two lackeys were faster than their leader and got to naruto faster the first one threw a punch at Narutos face which he ducked under it. The second sent a kick at his face,Naruto grabbed it and threw him against a tree. Using the momentum he gained from throwing the boy into the tree he jump and put his knee into the face of the leader knocking him to the ground.

"Are you guys ready to apologize to her now" Naruto asked his eye now a full red and it intimidated the students.

"Your a freak too stay away from us. You with those red eyes of your and her with those cloudy white ones" the boy said as he runs off and his friends follow him. While Naruto was confused as to what he meant by red eyes. He wasn't using the kyuubi chakra so why was his eyes red.? While he was contemplating this Hinata was also curious and walked over so as she could look into them. When she looked she didn't see those shining azure blue but instead a vibrant crimson red with the pupil seeming to become a darker black. It looked both beautiful and scary at the same time to the young Hyuga heiress. She was startled when Naruto yelled out in shock.

"No way there's no way" Naruto said before looking at hinata with a serious look causing her blush to come forth once more.

"Hinata-hime are my eyes red and did my pupil turn into slit like a cats eye?" Naruto Said with hinata shaking her head no.

"Dang. then that only leaves on explanation. I'm an alpha" naruto said trying to decide if this was a good thing or not. Hinata was about to ask what aN alpha was before she heard someone calling for her she turns and sees her escort and bodyguard Ko running up to her.

"Hinata-sama you mustn't run off like that what would I do if you were to be injured under my watch. Oh hello there Namikaze-sama how are you to day" Ko said the last part through gritted was already use to people talking to him like that but HInata was shocked at kos attitude towards naruto. Especially after he had just called him with the sama honorific. Then the name popped out at her Namikaze. This boy was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Well now that your bodyguard is here I'll take my leave. Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he took off for his clan compound.

"Ah w. Wait." Hinata said but he was already gone. She frowned because she was not able to say thank you to him.

(I am going to meet him again thank him properly for it) hinata thought determined to thank the cute boy.

* * *

(with naruto)

Naruto rushed into the woods surrounding konoha feeling his new abilities thanks to his bloodline. Even without changing forms he felt amazing power flowing in his veins after running non-stop at full speed he reached the namikaze clan compound.

Although his father and mother lived in a nice conventional home before they died minato had bought land in the woods around konoha and had a clan compound built. Minato when asked said it was more for him to have a place to escape to and really train in his bloodline. It was a traditional two story japanese home it was about 5,000 sq ft with an additional 20 acres to the property. Minato also had this built for his future kids so when they started families of their own they would be living in the same area,it would have worked since their was about 30 bedrooms throughout the first and second floor. Naruto walked into the house and into the living room. The living room looked like any traditional house with tatami mat floors and rice paper sliding doors throughout the places that were not tatami floors were in the kitchen which were hard wood floors and the bathrooms which were all white tiled.(A/N. think a larger ryouzanpaku. And for those who don't know the reference look up historys strongest disciple Kenichi) Naruto stopped in front of the memorial of his parents and lit some incense for them before heading into the kitchen. He went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water before heading into the library to find a scroll he needed. After making sure he had everything he headed into the backyard training ground. He opened the scroll and began to look it over.

(okay the easiest transformation would be into hunter mode because it is the least painful but if I am going to adjust quickly to the pain it would be smarter to turn into a hunter but on the other hand turning into a guardian….) was naruto's train of thought. This continued for another fifteen minutes before making a decision he removes his clothing down his boxers and going through the handsigns to activate the transformations.

Dog-ram-horse-dragon-dog-tiger-snake-dog

"wolves blood transformation" naruto said as his body began transform. Golden brown fur began to sprout out of his hair follicles, this was the easy part.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGHHH" naruto screams out as his body begins to turn into a wolfs. He fell to the ground and writhes in pain as the transformation continues. After ten long minutes the transformation is complete and where naruto once laid was a golden brown wolf. Naruto shaking off the disorientation of his transformation. Slowly stands up on his four legs wobbly at first before he began to take slow steps. His first step was fine it as the second that tripped him up as he fell and hit his muzzle on the grass. This time naruto decided to crawl on his belly to his destination to get used to using his legs. He crawled towards the small lake in the back yard. He reaches it and looks into the water to see reflection looking back at him. Naruto saw that he looked to be the size of a 3-4 month old wolf pup. It was good because that meant he could hunt big game. Naruto attempted to stand up again this time on slightly more sturdy paws and began to take shaky steps, after his 5th step he fell and got back up he continued this for an hour until he could walk around the entire back yard and not fall. After that he started to lightly run around the yard slowly working it up to a full sprint. After hours of being in tracker form it was sun down and he decided to go into the compound and get food.

Naruto goes to the kitchen and open the fridge and pulls out some venison chops to cook he gets out an iron skillet and puts it on the stove he then begins to season it with some salt, pepper some garlic and a little rosemary. He put the chops in the skillet and the kitchen is filled with the hiss of the meat starting to cook. After that is done naruto get out four cups of cup ramen and some fruit to go with the chops. Naruto takes and puts the teapot on a free burner to boil water and then he flips the venison to cook on the other side. He waited for the the teapot to boil before continuing his cooking. After the pot whistled he filled the ramen cups and took the chops off the skillet and put them on a plate And took and set it in the dining area. Naruto then went back into the kitchen to get the rest of his food. After getting it he want and sat back down at the dining room table and began to eat at a moderate pace. The sandaime had naruto learn proper table matters because even if he was the son of the former hokage he was still expected to make appearances at formal dinners the hokage held for foreign dignitaries to show the namikaze blood was alive and strong. After he ate he went and hopped into the hot spring to clean himself off. After soaking for a good while he got out, got dressed And went to bed.

* * *

(next morning)

When naruto got up he changed into a pair of shorts, a black sleeveless shirt and headed out to the training yard to begin his morning workout. He started his routine with a max set of push ups which he could only do 25( the irony is I make him only do that much yet when I was working the county fair at the marine booth I saw a little girl the exact same age as naruto now do sixty push ups and I mean actual push ups not girl push ups and I was slack jawed at her and so was everyone else. It's even more impressed since my max rep is about 50-55 and im 19) . But hey I hate how some stories have naruto as a kid knocking out push ups in triple digits. Even if he was determined it is not possible you have to build it up.) he then did max set crunches which was 40(I could do 40 crunches no problem as a kid so this isn't a made up number) max set squats,burpees and lunges before running around the large field till he hit a mile and a half. After that he went into the house to go to the weight room he went and picked up a 10lbs weight with no effort and moved over to the 15lbs weight and had a little trouble but was able to pick it up and hold it in the air he then moved over to the twenty pound weight and with this one he had a lot of trouble but was able to get it of the ground.

"Okay so the max weight I can pick up right now with one arm is 20 lbs so I should work with the 15lbs and built up on it while also doing max set with the 20lb before." naruto thought aloud before he went at it with lifting up the 20lb weight as many times as he could before switching to the 15lb and doing ten rep and three sets before leaving to go for a morning walk. He left his compound at 2pm and began to run towards the village to test his new stamina and speed. Naruto felt amazing he was always fast but this was like walking on air to Naruto. After 5 minutes a run that would usually take him 15 minutes he reached the village and went towards one of the weapon shops in the village to get a kunai and shuriken pouch. He walked for a few minutes before he reached the shop named Higurashi's weapons and forge. When Naruto walked in the bell above the door chimed signaling to the shopkeep there was a customer. Naruto saw that the walls were lined with racks of weapons of all ranges. He saw that the counter was unmanned at the moment so decided to look around at the weapons. He saw bows and crossbows, every kind of sword that naruto knew of swords and spears, chain scythes even a cloth spear here and there. The beauty of the weapons amazed the six year old.

Naruto would have continued to admire the weapons if not for the fact that his senses picked up someone walking out to the front. When he turned to look for the first time he felt threatened by the large imposing man in front of him. The man was a giant and couldn't be called anything else as he stood at least 6' 5" and was built like a tank with scars all over his forearms and biceps with a couple burns as well burns as well. He had a large unkempt beard and long shaggy hair that reached the small of his back. The look in his eye was of a stern man.

"What can I help you with boy" the man said in a gruff voice, it sounded like a person who smoke for years yet one whiff of the man told Naruto otherwise he smelled of smoke alright but not of smoke laced with tobacco. Naruto assumed it was from working the forge that his voice became that way. Naruto was broken out of his thought as the man began to cough. Naruto looked at the giant of a man and saw him forcing himself to cough but not to gain his attention but to clear his throat of soot as he saw come out of his mouth.

"Sorry bout that boy I had to clean out my lungs of the soot before I released my jutsu now what can I help you with." the man asked his voice still gruff but not like before instead of sounding like a man who smoked his entire life he sounded like a regular man.

" hello sir i was looking to get a shuriken pouch and and a kunai holder please. Naruto said politely.

The man laughed at naruto politeness. "Just call me Taichi and what your name?" the now named taichi asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze last and head of the namikaze clan. If you got an issue deal with it." Naruto told Taichi expecting the man to become hostile towards at learning who he is.

Taichi just smiled. "Nice to meet you naruto now let's get you those pouches"

Naruto was shocked and it was quite evident on his face. No matter who it was in this village when they heard his name they would either pretend to be nice or would outright be a dick to him, with the few exceptions being the hokage and a few of his anbu. But this man wasn't faking his kindness he was being truthful.

Naruto was so confused that he barely noticed that taichi had already collected the two items.

"That will be 1000 ryo" Taichi told him and Naruto reached into his back pocket to take out his gama-chan wallet and gave him the bill. And with a quick thank you he began to walk towards the door still confused. When naruto reached the door before he could open it the door was flung open smacking into him and sending him back into the store.

"Tou-san I'm home" a little girl of seven yelled into the store. She was dressed in a pink chinese shirt and reddish/brown pants. She had a rounded face with chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair done up into two buns on each side of the head making her look like a mouse or a panda.

"Ow. HEY what's the matter with you? What sane person runs into a building without checking for people exiting." naruto exclaims at the girl.

Before the girl can retort she is stopped by a hand grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt and lifting her up.

"He's right Tenten, i have told you don't run into the shop because you would be disturbing the customers." Taichi said to the now named Tenten who Naruto guessed was his daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy I was just excited to spend time with you" Tenten said with her lip quivering and tears brimming with the ultimate jutsu women have against men puppy eyes no jutsu. Naruto could easily tell that the tears were fake but apparently taichi couldn't.

"Oh I'm sorry my little panda I didn't know you were looking forward to spending time with me, don't cry" Taichi said trying to "calm" his daughter down. Tenten instantly stopped tearing up and gave her dad a hug.

"Okay Tou-san I forgive you. And I guess i'm sorry for running into you half-pint " Tenten said to make fun of him. Naruto even though he knew he was taller than most kids his age hated to be called half-pint or short.

"I'm taller than you little girl" naruto called back trying to anger her. Instead of a retort tenten lunged at naruto and began to wrestle with him on the shop floor. Taichi considered breaking it up but he figured his daughter was being more playful than anything else so he let them continue.

They continued this for a good long while until it ended with tenten on top of naruto. Both of them were panting lightly and when they looked up at each other they began to laugh.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" naruto said as he stood up.

"Hi i'm Tenten Higurashi nice to meet you naruto." tenten said. The to children sat on the floor talking about every little thing that popped in side their minds before taichi told them that Tenten has to do her homework and naruto left the shop with his gear and a new friend naruto seeing what time of day it was and decided to head to Ichirakus for an early dinner. Ichiraku was on the other side of town so he decided to take a shortcut through the back alleys of konoha. Naruto never noticed that he was being followed by four sets of eyes who began to follow him.

After a few minutes naruto noticed that something was off and looked around for what was out of place when he looked behind him he noticed a shadow of a human following him.

"Get out he now. Naruto called to the shadow. When the person came out it was the ringleader of those bullies from yesterday.

"Oh it's you come back for another beat down or something' naruto asked not really entertained.

" the only one getting a beat down is you" the older boy said as three teens came out.(worlds biggest clique in the world little brother gets beat up so big brother comes out to fight) each of the older boys had a head band signifying they were

"So you brought some older people to fight your battles for you I am even more disgusted by you" naruto said

"Shut up and leave my brother alone you demonic freak" the one of the teens said.(you have noticed that other than saying if they were big or small I have not given a description of them that is not by accident. It is like this they are so unimportant that they show up as blank faces if it were an anime or they look so typical so imagine them like that)

Naruto had an idea at what the boy meant when he said demon but asked anyway.

"Care to clarify what makes me a demon" this gets a disgusted look from the three genin

"It's the fact that you are the nine tailed fox that makes you a demon. My brother told us that he saw your eye glow red, so don't even try to deny that fact" Naruto processed what he heard before he broke out in a fit of laughter confusing the three teens and scarring the younger boy.

"You guys are so stupid I can't take it you obviously never did much studying of history. My last name and my father's last name what do you know of it?" Naruto asked them.

"Your apparent father was the fourth hokage known for his incredible speed and his signature jutsu the flying thunder god." the smartest looking one said. When Naruto made the motion with his hand to continue he got a confused look. With a sigh he explained.

"We come from the namikaze clan, a clan of people who are able to shape shift into wolf like forms. What your brother saw was my bloodline awakening only instead of transforming into one of the three forms I turned into something more powerful an alpha. A leader of the clan my father was a hunter type wolves blood, me being an alpha I would be put into power as being the clan head the moment my powers were awakened. Actually I should be thanking your little brother because of him my powers awoke from the disgust i held for him and his friend and now i am capable of doing something like this."

Naruto began to go through a different set of hand seal then he did yesterday ending it on a dragon hand sign instead of dog.

"Ninja art: wolf beast guardian transformation" Naruto's body began to shake and the three genin saw that naruto started to grow in size and heard the sound of bones breaking and and being fixed as he grew taller, his clothes began to tear at the strain. His body began to be covered in golden brown fur and his jaw started to protrude out turning into a muzzle. His fingernails grew longer and sharper before turning into claws. His legs began to become shaped in the form of wolf hind legs. Where a six-year old boy once stood was now a 5' 9" tall wolf like creature.

" **This is just one of the forms that i'm allowed to take thanks to my wolves blood, this form is know as the guardian form for the namikaze clan"** Naruto's voice was now deeper than normal(A/n his voice won't be like this forever it's just because he's young and a guardian become so large his vocal cord expand. It will disappear as he get older.)

" **Now that I'm like this why not test out its power you three will make a nice workout"** Naruto said.

The three genin drew kunai and threw them at Naruto who in his guardian form could easily see them and dodged them just as seeing that kunai would fail them they decided to use taijutsu instead two of them charged at naruto one jumping up in the air while the other dropped down to the ground and slid toward him.

Naruto saw both the actions and decided to focus more on the guy in the air. Naruto reached out with a clawed hand and grabbed the teen by his shirt and slammed him into the wall by him. He then looked down and saw the other teen go for a kick to the gut instead of blocking naruto instead decided to let the kick land to test this forms sturdiness.

When the kick landed naruto felt absolutely nothing from it other then his long shaggy fur being pushed into him. Naruto grinned at this and grabbed the teens leg with his free hand and tossed him into the other wall. The teen hit his head and fell unconscious.

The leader and the older brother of the bully charged naruto a kunai in hand and was going to stab Naruto but was stopped by the glare Naruto sent him. Naruto released a bone chilling roar scaring the teen into falling to his knees shaking like a leaf in the chilled wind.

Naruto seeing his opponents have lost the will to fight dropped the boy he was holding and began to shrink until he was back to his normal self and walked out of the ally not bothering to speak a word to them.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hey people this is the first chapter of WOtN hope you like it review and give me some feed back and while you do that I'm going to hit the hay cause I'm tired.**

 **Later,**

 **hallowmask123**


End file.
